1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightweight foldable travel or camping chairs. More particularly, the present invention the relates to an attachable tray for lightweight foldable travel or camping chairs. Even more particularly, the present invention the relates to a tray attachable to foldable chairs as well as other square or round tubular members.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Common today are lightweight foldable chairs, also known as travel, camping, or sport chairs. These are easily transportable, and provide quick seating while attending sporting events, campgrounds, and other areas with limited seating. These chairs normally have a tubular frame connected with pivot points and covered with nylon or other weather-resistant fabric for the arms, back and seat. They create width as a seating area and depth as a backrest when unfolded.
An example of such a chair is shown FIG. 1. The chair 10 has a seating area 12 and a frame 14. The frame 14 is composed of a number of tubular leg members 18. These tubular leg members 18 have a round cross section or circular cross section and meet and are pivotally connected together at a number of intersection points 16.
When not in use, these types of chairs are folded up and kept in a carrying bag normally made from the same material the chair is made from. While most chairs have a weight rating of 225 pounds, recently with the use of larger diameter tubing some of these chairs have ratings of 400 to 500 pounds. There are also smaller versions of these types of chairs made for children.
While these chairs provide a quick elevated place to sit, the areas at ground level are not the best places to set drinks, snacks, a purse, glasses, magazines, etc. Recently, some of these chairs have been designed to include a collapsible drink holder in the arm portion of the chair, but no suitable place for other items.
Various patents have issued in the past relating to chairs with attachments thereon, and other methods and apparatuses for attaching items to folding chairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,737, issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Behnke, teaches a chair tray. The chair tray has a tray, a block joined to the tray, and a brace pivotally connected to the block. The block is supported on a horizontal portion of a chair arm, and the brace is placed against a vertical portion of the chair arm. Spring clips clamp the tray and block to the chair arm horizontal portion and the brace to the chair arm vertical portion. The chair tray can also be attached to the vertical leg using mushroom heads and a cut out slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,155, issued on Jan. 20, 1998 to Terracciano, describes a chair tray which is attachable to a lawn chair arm using a bracket with pins and a hinged bracket. The mount bracket is attached to the arm of the chair. Pin tracks are disposed in the mount bracket. A hinge bracket is attached to a tray table. Pin holes are disposed in the hinge bracket. The hinge bracket is pivotally engaged to the mount bracket by a clevis pin that extends through the pin holes and the pin tracks. The tray table can be moved from a first position where the tray table is maintained in a horizontal position, to a second position in which the tray table is free to rotate to the side of the chair. In the horizontal position, tabs on the hinge bracket engage slots in the mount bracket, thereby retaining the tray table in the horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,124, issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Wroe, describes a tray for a lawn chair which uses a cylindrical clamping mechanism to attach the tray thereto. The table attachment for lawn chairs and the like includes a gripping foot having a pair of semi-cylindrical members which are frictionally engageable to clamp about a leg of a chair on which the table attachment is to be mounted, one of the semi-cylindrical members having an externally-threaded neck portion projecting outward and upward therefrom, a tubular angle member having an internally-threaded end mateable with the neck portion and having a the opposite end castellated, a generally fan-shaped table platform having an opening formed adjacent the narrow end thereof for receiving a drinking glass and having a shaft projecting downwardly from the table platform adjacent the narrow end formed with a castellated interior mateable with the opposite end of the angle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,331, issued on Apr. 13, 1999 to Diletto, essentially teaches a tray with a telescoping hinged leg using a c-clamp, thumb screws and velcro. The structure includes a tray of a substantially rectangular configuration having a telescoping hinged leg mounted to the bottom of the tray at one side thereof and projecting portions on the opposite side extending outwardly to fixedly engage clamp members in mating apertures. The clamp members mount to the side of a lounge chair or chaise while the telescoping leg is extended at a right angle to the tray and rests upon the ground where it is locked place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,085, issued on Jan. 25, 2000 to LaCroix, describes a folding chair tray which attachable to the folding chair arm using thumb screws. The LaCroix tray is directed towards the type of folding chairs which are less common currently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,627, issued Feb. 17, 2004 to Einsel, describes a height adjustable lawn chair table. The height adjustable lawn chair table is attachable to the arm of the lawn chair using velcro. Height adjustable means allow the table to be adapted to various types of lawn chairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,746, issued on Nov. 6, 2007 to Macias, teaches a tray which is attachable to a chair. The tray is attachable to the chair by utilizing a member which fits within the pre-existing beverage holder on the chair arm.
Notably absent from the prior art discussed hereinabove is prior art pertaining to trays which are easily detachable and attachable to the lightweight foldable chairs. One notable example is found, however. U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,386, issued on May 31, 2005 to Antone, describes a folding chair tray assembly. The tray of the Antone patent uses a table top platform connected to both arms of the chair with a pair of bracket assemblies.
Chair manufactures have also responded to public need for such a tray by developing foldable chairs with a fabric tray. The fabric tray is fixed to chair with long tubes and sliding clamp mechanisms. There are a number of disadvantages to having the tray built into the folding chair mechanism.
Most of the prior art relates to trays for folding beach or lounge chairs, director type, and lawn chairs. Some prior art has provided a tray or tabletop attachments that require a strictly vertical tube or horizontal arm to attach to. Others are complex with attachment points requiring hardware such as screws, clamps, pins, ferrules, hinges or clips. Some use snaps, brackets and hook-and-loop (Velcro) straps. Further, others require attachment to and are limited to only one side of the chair. Some are attached to the arms of the chairs making the chairs easy to tip over. Many are not accessible to the general public. Others are expensive to produce or purchase. Some, when attached inhibit the ability to exit the chair. Thus, none of the prior art solutions is entirely satisfactory.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a utility apparatus for lightweight foldable chairs which can be easily attached, detached, and stored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that can be stored in a drawstring or backpack style bag made of nylon or other weather resistant materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that can fit a plurality of leg tubing diameters of foldable chairs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray which is attached at a low point on the side of the foldable chair to keep the chair from tipping over when exiting.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that requires no hardware for attachment to the foldable chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus which attaches above the intersecting leg support hinge point at the angle created by the unfolding of the chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that can be attached to any side of the chair.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus having a drink holder or compartments to secure other objects.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, which can be produced in a variety of materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility tray apparatus that can have a logo or trademark placed on the tray surface.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.